


Moveset

by arbitraryspace



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitraryspace/pseuds/arbitraryspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master rarely takes requests, but sometimes the Doctor knows exactly how to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moveset

Scholars agreed that it was the most momentous day in the long and storied history of Pelafina IV. The Whispering Forest screamed with fury, a serving girl crowned herself the new Infanta, and the citizens of the Capital Dome took arms against terrible machines that marched down from the sky.

Naturally, while all that was going on, the Doctor and the Master had stopped to bicker.

"No."

"Oh, come on."

"Nope."

"Don't be stupid. It doesn't even hurt you anymore," the Doctor huffed. "A whole platoon of Cybermen are headed down this corridor, and we're cornered. You're the only weapon we've got."

"Don't wanna." The Master stuck his hands in his pockets, and made a show of rocking back on his heels like a recalcitrant schoolboy.

The Doctor heaved a long-suffering sigh. Having known the Master for over nine hundred years, he felt that he had earned it.

"Fancy me having to talk you into electrocuting something. I'm beginning to think you _like_ dying. Is that it? Is this a fetish? Blimey, and I thought I got up to some strange things in my second body." The Doctor took a moment to think that one over, and shot the Master a conspiratorial look. "Weeeell, I _say_ strange, but I'll have you know that in the musical culture of Regulus Beta the humble recorder is--"

The Master cleared his throat to forestall the Doctor from rambling. As it happened, he was already familiar with the great works of the Grand Vibrational Orchestra.

"You know what I want to hear," he said, in a sing-song voice.

Not for the first time, the Doctor regretted his poor life choices when it came to the Master. The Doctor should never have offered to patch him into twenty-first century cable while he was recuperating from that botched resurrection. Oh, how quickly he had forgotten the lessons learned during movie nights on the Valiant.

But there was nothing for it now.

The Doctor squared his shoulders, lifted his chin, and struck a gangly pose. It wasn't hard to get into the spirit of things, if he was honest with himself.

"Master!" The Doctor pointed at their bucket-headed enemies. "I choose you!"

The Master raised his arms in a theatrical sweep, and grinned at the energy that crackled between his fingers.


End file.
